Random Ninja Stories
by RandomDragon2.0
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of the random scenes that sometimes pop into my head First up is an Easter special
1. Easter Day

**Yeah, yeah, I already have a one shot series. But this one will give me a lot more freedom to write any sort of random thing that pops up in my head. It happens more often than you may think.**

The sun steadily rose up to welcome a new day, a day that just so happened to be Easter day. Birds sung there songs in the early morning, and children ran around trying to find what goodies that may have been left for them during the night.

Yes, it was an amazingly peaceful start to the day for most people, but not quite so much for one of the residents of Destiny's bounty in the middle of the Sea of Sand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An ear piercing scream echoed throughout the flying ship.

"How could you guys do this to me?!" Jay cried as he examined himself in the bathroom mirror. The young lightning wielder had awoken bright and early that morning only to find that his brothers had dressed him up as a pink rabbit during the night when he was sleeping.

"How did you even manage to get this on me without waking me up?"

It was true, due to their job, all the ninja where pretty light sleepers. All except Cole that was, who slept like a rock, which the others found very fitting to his element.

The rest of the team couldn't stop from laughing as they watched the auburn haired teen freak out. He was wearing a full body fur suit, complete with big ears and a fluffy tail. Someone had even gone as far as to paint his face and give him a pink nose and whiskers.

"I might of slipped a little something extra into your dinner last night," Kai said with a smirk, barely keeping his mirth under control.

"Why you, I knew that soup tasted funny," Jay sat down on his bed and crossed his arms.

"Oh cheer up Zaptrap," Cole gave his friend a pat on the back," After all, you are the one who volunteered to hide the eggs this year. We just figured that you should look the part while doing it."

"It could have been worse," Lloyd pointed out," Especially if the guys had decided to go with what me and Kai suggested."

"And what was your idea?" The blue ninja asked, clearly still grumpy about his current situation.

"The wanted to place a bucket of raw eggs above your bed and have it fall on you when you woke up, followed by a bunch of feathers that would fall on you when you opened the door," Zane answered.

Jay had to admit, that he would prefer a suit and some face paint over being covered in egg goup and feathers, but it still didn't improve his mood very much.

"You know, I really hate you guys sometimes."

"Hey Kai, isn't Nya usually out of her room around this time," Cole inquired, a grin spreading across his face as he glanced at his best friend.

"What!?" Jay cried out," No way, you can't let Nya see me like this!"

But it was to late, Kai had already opened the door and was calling for his sister to come over.

"What do you want this time Kai?" She asked before she saw the lightning ninja, who was currently being held in place by Cole due to him attempting to run out of the room before his girlfriend got there.

Jay felt his cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment as he watched Nya start to laugh.

"FSM, how did you guys even manage to get him into that?" She laughed, before taking out her phone and snapping a picture, which caused the costumed teen's blush to become even brighter.

"My apologizes for interrupting your fun," Zane spoke up," But I believe it is my turn to prepare breakfast for the day. I will be sure to let you know when the food is ready." With that, the white ninja walked out of the room, a large smile still on his face.

"Easter breakfast cooked by Zane and Zaptrap becomes our mascot for the day," Cole stated," What could be better?"

"Hmm... how about you getting out of my room so I can get out of this thing?" Jay responded, gesturing to the costume.

"Sorry, but your stuck like that for the rest of the day," Kai smirked," We super glued the zipper in place and had Zane hide the stuff that dissolves it."

"Wait, so you not only put me dressed me up, but you also made it so I can only get out of it when you guys decide to let me out?!"

"Calm down Jay," Nya moved so she was standing in front of the blue eyed teen," It's just for one day. Besides, I think you look kind of cute."

The auburn started blushing for a different reason," R-really?"

"Of course I do," The water master sat down next to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ew, I'm getting out of here before you two make me lose my appetite," Kai started walking to the door," You coming Greenie?"

"Yeah, I want a chance to get my plate before Cole can steal all the food."

"Hey!" Cole stood up," I didn't take all of the food."

"Oh that's right, you left me a chicken leg."

"Ugh, if I'm going to be stuck like this I might as well go to," Jay stood up and offered Nya a hand up, which she gladly accepted.

~x~X~x~

Well, things didn't exactly go well for the Easter Ninja, as Cole had taken to calling Jay. About half way through breakfast, a food fight had broken out, and everybody had split into teams. Kai and Lloyd, Zane and Cole, and Nya and Jay all gathered as much food as they could and started flinging it at each other.

To make a long story short, they eventually started targeting Jay, and he now had syrup stuck in the fur of his costume, which he was currently trying to wash out before he went outside to hide the plastic eggs that Lloyd had bought a few days before.

Most of them where full of a variety of store bought candies, though a few did contain chocolate that had been made on the bounty by the Smith siblings and then individually wrapped by Zane. Then there was the golden egg, which was much larger than the others, and contained $100 in cash.

After he finally managed to get the sticky substance out of the obviously fake pink fur, Jay decided to throw in a few eggs of his own. Ones that would be sure to give anyone who found them quite a surprise indeed.

He then headed out to the deck, where all the others where waiting for him.

"What took you so long Jay?" Kai asked.

"I was busy washing the syrup off of this costume after someone decided to throw a soggy waffle at me."

The fire ninja gave a nervous chuckle as Jay glared at him.

"So, are you ready to hide the eggs?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, where are we doing it anyways?" The blue ninja glanced over the edge of the ship to see they where currently over a forest.

"I parked us right over the Forest of Tranquility," Nya answered," I thought it would be a good place for our egg hunt."

"Now it's time for you to get hopping Pinky," Cole states," The sooner you get those eggs hidden the sooner I can get to claiming that $100."

"Ha, and what makes you think you'll be the one to find it?" Kai asks.

"There is no need to fight brothers," Zane interrupts quickly," We all have an equal chance of finding the egg, and Jay hasn't even hidden it yet."

The boys attentions where all drawn to the costumed ninja who was still standing on the deck.

"Um... right, I better hop to it then," Jay got a laugh out of his siblings as he made his way over to the chain that connected the Bounty to the anchor down below. He jumped over the railing, making sure he didn't lose any eggs in the process and proceeded to slide down to the awaiting forest below.

Once he reached the bottom, the auburn glanced up and saw Nya looking down at him. She waved and Jay gladly returned the motion, before setting off on his mission.

Trying to hide a bunch of colorful eggs from a group of highly trained ninja was not an easy feat. As their job required, they where pretty good at noticing the small details, which only made Jay's job even more difficult.

He carefully chose the hiding spots for the eggs, while making sure that his special eggs would be easily be discovered by his brothers. Of course he couldn't make it to easy, otherwise they might get suspicious.

Finally, the only egg left in the basket was the golden egg, and Jay was at a loss as to where he would put it. He scoured the entire area looking for somewhere to place it.

Finally frustrated that he couldn't find any good spots for it, he sighed and leaned against a tree. He glanced up to try and use the sun to see how long he had been out here, but paused as he noticed something.

A smile stretched across the blue ninja's face as he figured out exactly where he wanted to place the egg.

~x~X~x~

When Jay returned to the Bounty, he found the others all waiting for him excitingly chatting among themselves while holding egg baskets of their respective colors.

"There you are Zaptrap," Cole greeted his best friend as he climbed over the railing," I was wondering when you would get back."

"I hid all the eggs," the blue ninja said proudly," If your ready to go hunting then now's the time."

"That's great Jay," Nya gave him a hug," Thanks for doing this."

"It was no problem, really."

"Yeah, well me and Nya made you something," Kai stepped forward, then held out a blue basket with something inside of it," Since you won't be go egg hunting since your the one that hid them."

Jay cautiously grabbed the basket and looked inside. His blue eyes widened as he saw the large chocolate bunny that was no doubt handmade by the fire and water siblings.

"How did you guys manage to do this?"

"It wasn't easy," The fire ninja answered," But with Nya's planning and my fire powers we where able to make it work."

The lightning wielder had to admit that it looked pretty good. It didn't have nearly as much detail as the store bought versions had, but he could tell that they had worked hard on this.

"Thanks guys, this is amazing."

The siblings both smiled at him before going to join the others who where waiting near the railing.

"See, I told you he would like it," Nya stated," And I know your glad I forced you to do this, so you can stop being grumpy about it."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to go making a big deal about it," The brunette replied, smiling when he thought his sibling wasn't looking.

Cole, Zane, and Lloyd quickly made their way down the chain. Nya was about to go next when Jay ran up to them.

"Hold on guys, I need to tell you something about some of the eggs."

~x~X~x~

"All right everyone, let's split up and look for those eggs," Lloyd ordered once everyone was down on the ground.

"And whoever finds the golden egg first wins," Cole stated as he scanned the area, though he was doubtful that the blue ninja would hide any eggs this close to the bounty.

"Do you guys always have to make it a competition?" Nya asked.

"Don't we always," Her brother answered, already starting to walk off.

The water ninja shook her head before heading in a different direction.

Cole watched his teammates all leave the area before he to started heading deeper into the woods. After a few minutes he thought he saw something yellow in a small hole beneath a tree. Reaching in, he pulled out a small plastic egg. Grinning, he eagerly put it in his basket before moving on to find more.

It took him a lot longer than he thought it would to fill up his basket. He had to admit that Jay did know how to pick his hiding places. But there was still no sign of the golden egg. He had no way to tell if any of the others had found it. They had all agreed to leave their communicators on the Bounty, to prevent anyone from trying to work together.

They had agreed to meet back up at the ship at sun set, and the large orb was already starting to get lower in the sky.

Just as he was getting ready to head back, he noticed something glinting off in the distance. He moved towards it, and couldn't help but smile when he saw that the the glint was coming from the golden egg.

It was up in a tree, which the earth ninja thought was odd given that all the other eggs had been hidden in plenty of less obvious places.

It wasn't until he got closer that he saw where the real challenge in getting this egg lied. It was carefully balanced on the fork of two branches, right above a wasp nest.

Glancing at the tree, Cole sighed. While it was large enough that it probably wouldn't move that much if someone with Jay's small frame climbed up it, Cole's attempt to get the egg would definitely shake the tree enough to catch the attention of the hundreds of stinging insects that it home. He looked around to see if there was some other way to get it down, but it seemed that Jay had been extremely careful with his planning on this.

If he attempted to make it fall off the branch would lead to it most likely hitting the nest on it's way down. And if he tried to use his airjitsu that would definitely upset the wasps.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to do this on his own, the master of earth quickly ran off in search of one of his teammates to help him get the egg.

~x~X~x~

Lloyd followed Cole through the forest to where the egg was supposedly hidden. He had to admit, that placing the most valuable egg above a wasp nest did seem like something Jay would do.

"So why exactly do you want my help?" The blond asked as the older teen practically dragged him along.

"Because, you should be small enough to get up the tree without disturbing the nest," Cole replied," It should be right over here."

Cole brought Lloyd to a tree that had a really large wasp nest in it, but there was something missing.

"Umm... I don't see any eggs."

"What," Cole began searching around the area," But that's impossible. It was just here!"

"Sorry Cole, but you must have been seeing things," The green ninja glanced up at the sky," and it's about time that we started heading back."

The raven haired teen sighed, before nodding his head and following the shorter ninja back to their flying ship.

~x~X~x~

The others where already waiting by the anchor by the time that the earth and energy masters came out of the woods. Cole glanced at everyone's baskets and saw that they where all pretty full. Then he saw something that made his jaw drop.

Zane was standing near the anchor while holding the golden egg.

"H-how did you... " The teen trailed off as when he saw the nindroid smile.

"I discovered the egg long before you did brother, and since I did not want to risk causing harm to the wasps, I found the ninja who I believed would be most helpful in that particular situation," Zane gestured to the fire elemental who smirked at his brother's disbelieving faces," When I brought him to the location of the egg we saw you trying to figure out how to get the egg, and decided to remain hidden. After you left I asked Kai to make enough smoke to allow me to get up the tree without either of us being at risk of being attacked. I gave him half of the money as payment for helping me."

Cole stared at the two before crossing his arms and huffing," Man, I really wanted that egg."

"If you want an egg so bad than have this one," the fire ninja tossed one of his eggs at the older teen, who quickly snatched it out of midair.

He grumbled before deciding to go ahead and open it. he cracked it open and looked ins-

A sudden explosion went off and the next thing Cole knew he was face, chest, and arms where covered in pink paint.

"What the heck was that!?" He looked around and realized that the paint had come from the very egg he had been holding.

Looking up, he saw that all the ninja where now laughing at him.

~x~X~x~

Jay sat out on the deck, occasionally breaking off a piece of his chocolate bunny, as he waited for the others to come back. He heard the rattling of the chain that signified that someone was coming up. Glancing over he saw Kai jumping over the railing.

Before he could ask how the hunt went, the fire ninja was darting to the door and rushing inside the bounty. He heard more rattling and saw Cole, covered in pink paint, coming up and running in the direction that he had seen Kai go mere seconds before.

The others came up the chain as well, but not in as much of a rush as the first two ninja had been.

"So, what was that about?" Jay asked.

"Kai gave Cole one of your paint bombs and he opened it," Nya answered before coming over to sit next to the blue ninja.

"Paint bombs?" Lloyd asked, glancing down at his basket of eggs.

"Yeah, a bit of punishment for you guys for dressing me up like this. Though I decide to tell Kai and Nya how to tell which ones they are."

"And how do you tell the difference?"

"Sorry Greenie," Jay winked," You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"Well, we better get inside before Cole kills my brother," The water ninja stated.

The others agreed and began to head below deck.

"Oh Jay," Zane glanced at the blue ninja," I believe that your time as the Easter bunny is up, so if you wish I can help you to get off your costume."

"Yes, thank you Z. I am so done with this thing," Jay replied before following the nindroid inside.


	2. Roc Hunt

***purple dragon flies out of the skies***

 **Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **sorry I haven't been to active lately, I've had plenty to do in the art world (speaking of which I still do so this isn't a guarantee that I will start posting more often)**

 **I figured to make it up to you guys for my absence, I'd give you another story placed around the pilot episodes, since my stories that take place in that time seem to be your guys' favorite. This one takes place right after the pilots.**

 **Now to replies:**

 **The Titan's Shadow: Thank you!**

 **MidnightLokilover: I'm glad you liked it :D and yeah Jay was pretty adorable. And the ninja team is full of tricksters when the time is right (I'm pretty sure Wu had himself locked in his room for the entire day just so one of the guys wouldn't be able to prank him)**

 **MasterofCupcakes: Jay is cutest easter bunny ever. Let's hope we see more of him next year**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Yes, I laughed while writing it, and Zane is very clever**

 **Skytalon: I'm glad you liked it, and yup, paint bombs rule (don't get on Jay's bad side, you'll regret it)**

 **Dr. Fluffman: Glad you liked it, and here be the next one for ya :D**

 **SamboMaster: Continue it I shall**

 **ABCSKW123-IX: Glad you liked it :D**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter: Of course a randomly random dragon such as myself would randomly post stories about random adventures of the ninja. Thanks a lot :D**

 **Aurro sister of Morro: Thanks :3**

 **~x~X~x~**

 **Woo, don't think I've ever had one chapter get that many reviews before. Thanks you guys, now I hope you enjoy this one**

"Come on guys, that village didn't send us a distress signal for nothing," Cole, like his teammates, where currently saddling up their dragons to head to a small remote village in the mountains. They had called claiming that they where being attacked by a roc, and that they needed assistance getting the giant bird of prey to stop attacking their cattle. The chief feared that when the creature finished off the herds, it would start attacking the people.

"Don't worry Cole, we know the drill," Jay had already saddled Wisp, and was currently making sure that he had all the supplies he needed for the trip," It only takes a few minutes to saddle them up anyways."

"Why are we even bothering to do this?" Kai asked, sitting on Flame and patting the large beast's neck," It's just a big bird, can't they take care of it themselves?"

"A roc is much larger than any other bird of prey Kai," Zane replied," They are so large that it is said they can easily grab whales in a similar way that an eagle would grab a salmon from a river."

"Uhh.. am I the only one wondering how we are supposed to get it to leave?" The blue ninja asked, mounting his dragon.

"We'll have to figure that out on the way," Cole flicked his reins and Rocky took a few steps forward," The longer we wait the longer that village is being tormented by it."

The earth dragon jumped off the cliff that the stables had been built into and spread it's wings. They quickly caught the air and the dragon and it's rider rose up and circles around the monastery.

Looking back, Cole checked that everyone was up in the air.

Jay and Zane where behind him, flying side by side as they where apparently still talking about the roc, and Kai was in the back, waving to Nya who was out on the training course.

Noticing them, the raven haired girl waved back before returning to her training.

The group turned their dragons to the north and began their journey to the mountains.

~x~X~x~

It was about an hour later that the group reached their destination, and they angled their dragons to land on the outskirts of the village. The village itself was quite small, consisting of few huts scattered here and there with large cows grazing in the open spaces between them.

A group of farmers was harvesting some sort of crop in a field towards the west, and on the east side of the village was a large river, where several children where playing and a couple of cows where drinking.

Trusting their dragons to stay where they where, the ninja made their way into the village and started looking for the chief's hut.

"I can't believe that we aren't getting paid for this," Kai complained, watching a grey cow that had wondered up to the group," I mean this bird is clearly a big problem for them, and it's obviously not going to be very easy to get it to leave. I say we deserve some sort of payment."

"Come on Kai," Jay slung an arm over the brunette's shoulder," Haven't you ever heard of doing something out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Of course I have, people who do that get taken advantage of and have to learn the hard way that no one gives a shit about them."

"There are many rewards for someone who is kind to others," Zane stated," One should not try to hide the fact that they have a good heart."

Kai opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a man who had walked up to the group. He was a on the shorter side, and had a small, grey beard. His clothes appeared to be made out of animal hide, which probably came from the cows, and his green eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of the strangers in the village.

"Greeting young travelers," He said with a smile," I am assuming that you are the ninja that we asked for assistance?"

"That would be us sir," Cole answered, shaking hands with the smaller man," and am I right in assuming that you are the chief of this village?"

"That you are, the name's Dillian."

"I'm Cole, and the guys behind me are Jay, Zane, and Kai," The green eyed teen pointed out each of his teammates as he said their names.

"You cannot believe how grateful I am to see you all. For months now that flying devil has been tormenting us, and it has already stolen over half of our herds."

"Why didn't you ask for help sooner?" Jay inquired.

"Well you see ninja, this is not the first time that our village has been visited by this creature. Every few years one will be come by, maybe steal one or two of our cows, and move on it's way," Dillian gave a sigh before turning to look towards the mountains towering above them," But it would appear that this one has set up permanent residence. Please, if you can do anything to get it to leave, me and my people would be eternally grateful."

"It is our duty to help those in need," Zane spoke up," We would be honored to assist your village."

The chief smiled wide at the white ninja," Thank you, please allow me to point you in the direction where we believe it roosts."

~x~X~x~

After a short hike around the village and Dillian telling them about the roc's usual daily habits, the ninja where now near the village, letting their dragons get a drink before they started their mission to chase off the giant bird.

"We're going to have to use our dragons to keep up with it," Cole stated," But make sure to keep a good distance, we can use our dragon's long range attacks to keep it going the direction we want it to."

"And where exactly do we want it to go?" Jay asked, rubbing a hand through the fur of a white and brown spotted cow that had approached him.

"The most logical way would be to send it further north, where it would have plenty of large prey to feast on so it doesn't need to come back this way," Zane responded.

"I still say we should get payed for this," Kai was leaning against a tree and watching the river as it flowed," I mean we came here and are risking our lives to chase away a bird that's apparently been bothering them for months. Shouldn't we get some kind of reward?"

"Would you of liked it if you had had to pay us to help you find your sister?" Cole responded.

The brunette mumbled something under his breath and glanced up at the sky.

Jay, seeing that the conversation was apparently over, took this moment to try and climb up on the cow's back. He succeeded after four tries, and instantly called out to his teammates when he did.

"Hey guys, look at me!"

"What are you doing?" Cole asked, clearly not impressed," Get down from there, we still have a mission you know."

"Of course I know, that doesn't mean I can't still have a bit of fun."

Glaring at the younger teen, the earth ninja approached him. The cow, noticing Cole, and sensing that he wasn't very happy, did what any logical animal would do when an angry human approaches it.

She ran.

Jay cried out, and did his best to hold on. Kai started laughing while Cole and Zane went to try and stop the large animal running off with their teammate. Every time one of them would get close to it, the cow would change direction, at one point she nearly ran over Cole when she turned to get away from Zane.

"Perhaps it would be better if we asked one of the villagers for help?" Zane suggested, trying to catch his breath after many failed attempts to stop the cow.

"Or you could just try to lasso it like any smart person would do," Kai suggested, walking over to the two with a rope in his hands.

Cole glared at the younger teen," And you couldn't of told us this earlier why?"

"Cause I was having to much fun watching you all run around like a bunch of idiots."

"Well since you don't wanna help us why don't you go get Jay yourself?"

"No need," Kai smirked.

"What are you ta-"

"Hey guys," Jay interrupted, standing behind the earth and ice ninjas.

"Well this is interesting," Zane stated, glancing over at where the cow was grazing in a nearby field.

Cole looked between the red and blue ninjas before just shaking his head," You know what, I don't even care anymore. Let's just go take care of the roc so that we can get out of here."

"Now that's a plan I can agree to," Kai was already moving towards his dragon.

The others quickly followed and soon they where flying up in the mountains, traveling farther and farther from the village as they searched for the roc's roosting spot.

"Do you think we'll be able to actually find it?" Jay asked, unable to hide his nervousness about this particular mission.

"Giant bird supposedly large enough to catch a whale," the red ninja moved his dragon next to Wisp," I doubt we'll have much trouble spotting it."

A loud screech suddenly filled the air, echoing throughout the mountain range and startling both the ninja's and their mounts.

The dragons, who had much more sensitive hearing than their human riders, instantly panicked and scattered as they tried to get away from the loud noise.

Rocky's first instinct was to dive downward and stay near the ground. Cole tried to get him to pull up and go after the other runaway dragons, but the large reptile barely even noticed his riders attempts to turn him around.

The earth ninja, realizing that there was nothing that he could do while Rocky was in this state, chose instead to hold on to the saddle so that he wouldn't accidentally get thrown off.

When the large reptile finally seemed to be starting to calm down, Cole got him to land on a cliff and quickly got out of the saddle. He went up to the dragon's head and gently pat his nose.

"Hey, it's alright," The raven said softly, seeing that Rocky was still upset," I guess I forgot to consider the possibility that you guys might be scared of the roc, huh?"

Glancing around the area, the ninja wasn't able to see any of his teammates, so he guessed their dragons must have flown off in different directions when they got spooked.

Now that Cole thought about it, something large enough to catch a whale in one swoop was probably more than capable of taking on a dragon.

"Come on boy, we got to go find the others and get back together."

Rocky, seeming to have just now realized that the rest of his flock was missing, made a noise in agreement and lowered himself to the ground so Cole could get on easier.

They took to the air, and started searching for their missing teammates.

 **And there's a cliffhanger**

 **Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have time to finish writing this soon (hopefully)**


	3. author note (plus mini story)

Hey there peeps

sorry to say I probably won't be active for a little while

I'm taking a trip soon so I won't really have access to my computer (and if I do then I won't have internet connection)

just thought I would let you all know

and just cause I can I'm gonna add a little mini story on to this (IDK what about, I'm just gonna make it up as I go)

~x~X~x~

"Nope!"

"aww, come on Kai," Jay pleaded," He's adorable!"

The blue ninja proceeded to hold up a small gray kitten to the older ninja's face.

"I said no, and by the way that cat is a girl."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter cause we are not keeping her," The brunette crossed his arms, signaling that he wasn't planning on changing his opinion any time soon.

"I'll pay you 50 bucks."

"Even if you had that much the answer would still be no."

Jay opened his mouth to ask why not when Cole suddenly called him from the other side of the temple, complaining about a sparing bot not working right.

Groaning, the auburn haired teen put down the kitten," Well can you at least watch her while I go see what boulder brain broke?"

"Fine," Kai glanced down at the small feline," but make it quick."

Jay raced around to the other side of the ninja head quarters to where Cole was trying to train.

"The stupid thing won't turn on," The earth ninja complained as soon as he saw his blue clad teammate approaching.

"Let me see that," Jay grabbed the remote from Cole and brought it to a nearby table. He opened the back of it up and examined the small device. It didn't take him long to find what was wrong.

"Did you ever think about changing the batteries in the remote?"

~x~X~x~

After the two had managed to find new batteries, Jay headed back to the front, where he was surprised to find Kai actually playing with the kitten.

Kai jumped when he noticed that the blue ninja was watching, and quickly stepped away from the cat.

"Soo... how do you feel about me keeping it?"

the brunette stood there for a second before answering," Fine, but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"She sleeps in my room!" Kai grabbed the furball and ran into the temple.

"Wha- hey she's my cat!" Jay yelled as he ran after his teammate.


	4. Day of the Departed

**Welp, I had answered everyone's reviews... and was about to submit this to my docs, when the site randomly refreshed and erased everything and I'm to exhausted right now to rewrite it. Just know that I really appreciate all of your reviews and enjoy reading every single one.**

"It was a dark and stormy night as a young boy named Sir Talksalot walked through the woods, constantly complaining about anything and everything that he could just so he could hear himself. As he wondered around the wilderness, completely and totally lost he found a really creepy looking cave, and for some strange reason or another thought it would be a good idea to go inside. He was quite disappointed to find, that the only things in the cave, where a pile of rocks and a table with a piece of cake on it. Figuring he might as well get something good out of his little adventure, Sir Talksalot ate the cake, and started to leave. A rumbling sound came from the pile of rocks, and Talksalot turned around to see that the rock pile was not a rock pile, but a giant covered in mud and rocks, and he was holding a huge scythe in one of his hands.

'Who dares to eat my cake!?'

Talksalot screamed, running out of the cave. The giant chased him down, quickly cornering him at the edge of a cliff that happened to be near the cave, but no one had noticed it before.

'What do you want from me?' Talksalot asked in an extremely high-pitched voice.

'I am the great Party Pooper, and I shall get revenge against the one who stole my cake!'

Party Pooper raised his scythe high above his head, before swinging, aiming strait for Talkalot's head.

There was a loud clang, as a mysterious hero showed up out of nowhere and blocked the blow with his mighty sword.

Talksalot gasped in amazement as he instantly recognized the man who had saved him, 'FSM, it's Kai the great and powerful protector of entire world!'

'Indeed, it is, and now I shall defeat this giant!'

'NOO!' Party Pooper screamed,' I am no match for your awesomeness. Please spare me!"

Laughing, the handsome young hero lowered himself into an attack position, and with one swing of his swor- "

"STOP!" Jay yelled, interrupting the story," What the heck is this?"

"It's a story," Kai answered," An absolutely amazing one if you ask me."

"I'd have to disagree with you there," Cole stated crossing his arms," I mean I get the Sir Talksalot thing for Jay, but Party Pooper? Seriously?"

"Hey," the lightning ninja pouted," I do not talk that much... and I don't scream like a girl!"

"I don't know," Lloyd said while trying to get himself to stop laughing," It all seemed pretty realistic to me, except maybe the part with Kai being great and powerful."

The red ninja glared at his younger brother, which only caused him to start laughing harder.

"All right," Nya spoke up," How about someone else tells a story now?"

"Oh, I've got the perfect one," Cole smiled evilly as he looked across their campfire at Kai and Lloyd.

"This one is about a little troublemaker named Yoshi and his faithful kitty companion Spike Head."

"Spike Head, really" Kai leaned back against a tree," You could at least be creative."

"Shh, Ok, so Yoshi and his kitty friend where walking through some town, trying to find somewhere to cause trouble so that he could make other people clean up the mess. As they were searching, they realized it was getting late, so they decided to find somewhere to stay for the night. They found a big old abandoned house and walked inside. Almost immediately, Spike Head found a mirror and started checking that all his fur looked absolutely perfect. Yoshi ignored the cat and started exploring the place.

"Let me guess," Lloyd pulled out a bag of marshmallows and popped one in his mouth," there's a ghost in there about to start haunting me?"

"Yoshi isn't you, he just happens to sound, act, and look exactly like you, now stop interrupting. Anyways, Yoshi went upstairs, leaving Spike Head on his own. A noise caused the cat to look up from his careful grooming, and it was then that he noticed Yoshi had left him behind and quickly ran up the stairs after him.

As soon as Spike Head caught up with Yoshi, they both heard strange whispering coming from behind a door to their left.

'Should we open it?' Spike head asked.

"I don't know, how about you open it?'

"I can't, I don't have thumbs.'

Yoshi sighed, before cautiously opening the door and finding... "

"What? What did they find?" Jay inquired, leaning forward as he stared at his friend.

"I was getting to that," The earth ninja crossed his arms.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yoshi opened the door, and they both peeked in to see... nothing. The room was completely empty.

'Well that was anticlimactic,' Spike Head said as he walked further into the room, Yoshi following behind.

'Yeah, I figured there would have been a ghost or a monster or something.'

A loud slam caused the both of them to jump, and they both spun around to see the door had slammed close

'Oh no, we're trapped!'

'Thanks for the obvious,' Yoshi glared at the cat after trying and failing to get the door open.

And the two remained trapped in that room for the rest of their lives, where they could never cause anyone any mischief ever again."

"That's it?" Kai asked, sitting up.

"that's it," Cole confirmed, before grabbing his own bag of marshmallows and putting them on a stick over the fire.

"What kind of story is that? At least mine had fighting in it."

"An absolutely amazing one if you ask me," Cole replied, grinning at the fire ninja.

The brunette was about to respond when the sound of wingbeats could be heard from above the forest. The teens all looked up to see a large ice dragon coming down to land with two riders carrying several bags.

"Oh good," Nya stood up and stretched," Dinner's finally here. Hopefully we haven't all eaten too much to enjoy it." She glanced at Lloyd as she said this, who had just finished off an entire bag of marshmallows.

Zane stepped off the dragon first, before helping his red headed passenger out of her seat.

"Hey Sky," Kai greeted," Thanks for being the cook for tonight. Otherwise we would have had to eat Cole's food."

"My cooking is not that bad!"

"Come on guys, we got to do the lanterns first," Jay said as he grabbed them from the nindroid and started handing them out.

Kai made a small fire in his hand and everyone used that to light their lanterns. They all smiled at each other, before releasing the lanterns into the night sky and watching them slowly float away on the breeze.

Skylor pulled boxes of noodles out of her bags and everyone gathered around the fire to eat, talk, and tell more ridicules stories about each other as they enjoyed another Day of the Departed together.

 **I hope everyone has a good Halloween**

 **Oh, one more thing. FFN is kinda glitching out and not putting one of my stories out on the main page for Ninjago stories, so if you peeps want to check that out, it's called Hidden in the Dark, and it follows Jay as he tried to figure out the many, many, MANY, secrets that people in his school are hiding while also dealing with monsters and magic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is a little thing for an AU that popped into my head recently, and now I've got a question for you people. I've been working on trying to improve my writing, and getting stories better planed out and prewritten. I want to rewrite my other AU's (Spirits and Hidden in the Dark) but I only want to focus on one at a time, so after I post this I'm opening up a poll to see which you would prefer me to work on.**

 **Now as for reviews from last chapter:**

 **: I'm glad you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it :3**

 **And it looks like that's the only review for last chapter... Alright, on to the story:**

 **~x~X~x~**

Crowds of people hurriedly made their way through the city streets as a police car pulled into the parking lot of the Ninjago City Bank. The driver's side door opened and a young man stepped out and glanced at the building.

"Is Zane certian that this is the next place Morro is planning to hit?"

A second man came out of the car, closed the door and stuck his hands in his pocket," Yup, and you know he's never wrong about these sort of things."  
"Yeah, to bad he can't predict exactly when it's going to happen."

"We both know you love stake outs Lloyd, especially since it's time away from Captain Grumpydon."

"Hey, he's still my dad you know," The blond stated, beginning to walk to the bank, his partner quickly falling into step behind him," But I have to admit Cole, I would definitely prefer being locked in a room with you for a week over having to spend an hour at another one of his meetings."

Cole laughed," Gotta agree with you there blondie, you would figure that he'd know some ways to make those more interesting since he's been doing it so long."

The pair entered the building, and scanned the area, looking for any sign of their target.

"Doesn't look like he's here yet," Cole looked towards the front desk," Maybe we should check what sort of security these guys have set up."

"Morro doesn't show himself that much anymore, especially since he convinced you know who to team up with him," Lloyd lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Stop beating yourself up about that, it's not your fault. Let's just focus on this mission, maybe this time we'll actually get lucky an-"

A few startled cries filled the air, and people started crowding around something. Lloyd and Cole glanced at each other before making their way through the group. Lloyd was the first to get a view of the scene, and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at what he saw. A woman with dark brown hair was laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

The blond quickly knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. Cole came and knelt next to him, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"She's alive," Lloyd looked up to the crowd," did any of you see what happened?"

"She just collapsed," one man replied," she seemed perfectly fine before that."

Cole reached into one of the woman's pockets and pulled out a wallet while Lloyd continued looking the woman over for any signs of what could of happened.

"Hey Lloyd," Cole said, staring at something inside the wallet," You might want to check this out."

Lloyd took the wallet, wondering what it was tha-

The blond gasped, staring at a small paper on the wallet showing the image of a green dragon skeleton.

"Surprise," A voice said, and both cops looked down at the woman who was now smirking at them. She jumped up, kicking Lloyd in the stomach before grabbing Cole's arm and flipping him over her back. She pulled a gun out of her purse with one hand and removed the wig she was wearing, revealing the bright red hair underneath.

There where several screams from the people as they started scrambling to get away from the red haired lady.

"Everyone on the floor now!" She yelled, and everyone quickly obeyed, fearing what she would do if they didn't.

"Skylor," Lloyd glared at her," It's been a while."

"It has hasn't it. In fact I think the last time we talked was right after me and my boyfriend got together."

"We know what you want," Cole said, slowly reaching towards his own gun," And sorry to say, but we can't let you get into that vault."

"Oh I don't have to, we got the new guy for that," Skylor gestured towards the vault, and both cops looked over to see someone exiting from it carrying a large green bag.

Lloyd looked back to Skylor only to see her running at the front exit.

"Stop!" He shouted, pulling out his own gun, but she was already gone, out the door and turning down the street.

Cursing under his breath, he looked back to the other bank robber, only to see him heading the same direction as Skylor, Cole already giving chase. Lloyd put his gun back in it's holster and joined his partner.

The man ran outside, and made a left turn, quickly widening the gap between himself and the cops.

 _'How fast is this guy?'_ Lloyd thought to himself. For a second he lost the guy in a crowd, but managed to catch a glimpse of him going into an alley.

The blond looked at Cole, who nodded and ran off down another path while Lloyd went after the man.

The guy kept making random turns and knocking over items trying to get away from the cop, but Lloyd stayed on his tail. He was beginning to gain ground now, the guy must've of been getting tired.

The man exited the ally and started sprinting down the street, glancing behind him for any signs of the co-

He cried out as he felt himself crash into someone, about to climb back onto his feat when he realized just who he had crashed into.

Cole smiled down at the young man, one hand on his hip and the other on his gun.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

The robber gulped and slowly picked himself up off the ground, leaving the bag on the ground and keeping his hands raised.

The sound of a car engine caused them both to look to the left just as a red sports car came driving strait at them. Both men jumped back in opposite directions, and the car stopped right between them.

The robber was climbing into the vehicle when Lloyd came around the corner, gasping as he instantly recognized the driver.

"Hey Greenie," He grinned at the cop," Like my new ride?"

"Kai... " Lloyd paused, not entirely sure what to say.

"Speechless huh? I know, she's quite the looker. I'd love to stay and chat some more, but Nya would kill me if I let myself get caught."

The robber closed the door and Kai pulled back into the street, taking off fast enough to cause the tires to screech and leave black marks on the road.

 **~x~X~x~**

 **So, do you like it? Should I make it into an actual story or should I rewrite one of the other two first? Please vote and let me know, and thank you for reading :3**


	6. The Dragon Lives!

It was a cool autumn day, the leaves just starting to change colors as a breeze brought a slight chill to the air that hadn't been there several weeks ago. In a monastery atop a mountain, a small group of teens sat outside, enjoying the weather as they took a small break from their training.

"Man am I glad it's finally starting to cool down. I'm pretty sure I was going to melt if that heat wave had lasted any longer," Cole said before taking a sip of the drink he was holding.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, staring down at his phone," Compared to what the weather has been like this is amazing."

Nya nodded in agreement, glancing around," Hey, does it feel like something's missing to you?"

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, "we all got our chores for the day done already."

Zane rubbed his chin," I'm with Nya, something definitely feels off. Like something was suppose to happen but it didn't."

"Well we haven't had any villains to fight for a while," Kai stated," Which actually feels kind of odd."

"It has been strangely peaceful for a really long time… ," The water ninja trailed off, deep in thought.

"Oh no," Jay looked around warily," I think I know what you guys are talking about."

"What is it Jay," Cole asked still trying to figure out what they were concerned about.

"It's because of _her_."

"Her?"

"That's right!" Kai walked towards the center of the courtyard," We haven't seen her in months. No wonder it's been so peaceful around here."

"I still don't know who your talking about."

"The author!" The fire, lightning, and water ninja all said at once.

The rest of the team went pale.

"Oh geez, you don't think she's planning something else do you?" Lloyd asked," What if she's thought of even worse stuff for use while she's been gone?"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Zane stepped forward," From what I have seen when most author's suddenly stop writing they tend to just disappear forever. And from what I understand about 'her' is that she was an artist long before she was a writer, and tends to easily get sucked back into her artworld. It is possible she has completely forgotten about us and we will never have to worry about her coming up with any new ways to torture us."

It was just then that a portal opened up in the center of the courtyard, just above the dragon statue, and a purple, yellow, and green dragon flew out.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

All the ninja groaned, Cole mentioning something about Zane jinxing them, as the dragon landed on the ground beside them.

"So where have you been?" Nya asked.

"Oh the usual, bothering my siblings, trying to improve my art, watching the latest ninjago episodes on youtube since I don't have TV."

The teens glanced at each other, before Lloyd stepped forward," Ok, so what are you doing here now? I mean we haven't seen you in a long time."

"Oh, you noticed that huh?," The dragon sat down, twitching her tail slightly," Well you see I kinda lost my creative mojo for a while, and I admit I have not fully recovered, but I am trying to work on my self motivation and start producing stuff like I used to, just better quality."

"Does that mean you're going to start writing that one spooky story again? Jay gulped," Cause I was there when you started rewriting and I do not at all like that you have me go into the creepy building this time instead of just continuing to walk like any sane person would do."

"Well that would certainly fit with this time of year, wouldn't it? But no, what I have planned next actually doesn't involve any of you."

"What!?" All the ninja cried in union. A story that didn't involve them seemed impossible.

"You've mentioned stories about the serpentine before," Kai noted," Is it going to be about them, or one of the other elemental masters?"

"No," The reptile shook her head," It isn't even going to involve anyone from Ninjago."

This reveal caused all the ninja to cry out again.

"So if it isn't anyone from our world, who is it going to be?" Zane questioned.

"Your about to meet him," As the dragon sayed this, another portal opened up above them. The sound of screaming could be heard before something green and pink fell out, hitting the ground with a thud.

"FSM is that a- "

"Yes, yes it is," The dragon interrupted Jay before he could conveniently reveal what the newcomer was to the audience.

The strange little thing sat up, rubbing it's head and complaining about the rough landing. It glanced around, freezing upon seeing the group of ninja watching him.

They all stared at each other for a few moments, before the newcomer screamed, jumped to his feet, and hid behind the dragon statue.

"It's alright, they aren't going to hurt you," The dragon said as she walked towards his hiding space," I'm just introducing you to them."

"You didn't mention anything about their being filthy humans involved in this. I don't have my disguise!"

"You don't need your disguise, besides the people here a little smarter than the ones back in your world. I doubt it would have the same effect."

He glanced at the ninja, before sighing and stepping back out in the open," Fine, but I hope we make this quick. Who knows what sort of troubl- "

The creature was interrupted by another scream coming from the portal, and a black haired kid came falling out.

"Ha!," The kid jumped up, recovering from the fall surprisingly quickly," I knew you where up to something. Why else would you have a portal in the middle of your living room leading to… where is this place?"

The kid looked around, glancing at the teenagers he was next to before his eyes locked onto the original newcomer who was slowly moving towards the exit.

"Don't think your going to get away from me this time lizard!" The boy yelled as he started running.

The so called "lizard" spun around and darted outside, quickly descending the stairs. Yelling could be heard as they both made their way down the mountain.

"What just happened?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry about it," The dragon stated, turning towards the exit," You guys just chill up here while I go get my next vict- I mean stop those two from causing any trouble. You guys are getting a little break it seems"

With that, she opened up her wings and followed the path down the mountain.

"Does that mean that we're safe right now?"

"I believe so," Zane answered.

"So... back to training?"

"Probably a good idea," Lloyd agreed," Who knows when she'll decide to focus on us again instead of those poor guys."

 **~x~X~x~**

 **Me: I'm going to work on my stories and make something grand for all of you  
Also me: Yeets off the face of the earth**

 **I do apologize for my absence, as explained above I kinda ran out of creative energy for a while. I'm trying to get to being productive again though I still don't feel I'm at my best. I am mostly focusing on art right now but I decided it was a good time to try and get back into writing, since I'm flying through about 1-3 sketchbook pages a day again.**

 **I am working on a fancomic right now, so most of my energy is focused on that, but that doesn't mean I can't still occasionally make little stories for you all. It does however mean that I probably won't be working on any of my large stories for a bit, since I plan to work on my own original comic once the fancomic is complete.**

 **Now if your curious about the two newcomers in this little story, I'm planning on writing for another fandom! I think I gave enough clues in the story for it to be possible for people to figure it out (though the lack of being able to use names do to risking giving it away makes me feel that they are slightly OOC)**

 **I do have to apologize that I will not be able to get back to reading and reviewing like I used to when I was active.**

 **So yeah, I'm alive, I'm back, and if I appear to go dead again please feel free to through a heavy book at my head to get me going again.**

 **Thanks for reading this and I hope you all are having a lovely day :3**


End file.
